


真相第七章

by Asakem



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakem/pseuds/Asakem
Summary: 真相 贺红
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	真相第七章

咚咚咚，门口响起了敲门声。莫关山猛地回过神。  
他犹豫了一会儿，缓缓踱步到门口，纠结到底开不开。他害怕是贺天，但无可避免的是，他又渴望是贺天。莫关山透过猫眼，看清了外边儿情况。  
不是贺天。莫关山松了一口气，讲不清是轻松更多还是失望更多。  
“不问一声就开了门，这可不是一个好习惯。”来着长了一张让所有Omega向往的脸，嘴角笑意更是让人如沐春风。他就是上次被诬陷是小偷的那位住户。  
莫关山不明白为什么他突然来了。明明两个人不熟，几乎没什么交集，他甚至不知道他的名字。  
“找我有事吗？”  
“不请我进去坐坐？”男人开口笑道。  
“孤A寡O的不大好把先生。”莫关山面无表情的回复他。  
“有一句话你说错了，我不是孤A，我有男朋友，只是他暂时不跟我住罢了。”男人无奈的耸耸肩：“对了，我姓展，叫我展哥或者展先生都行。”  
莫关山能感受到这个展先生没有敌意，他便放松了警惕，“你随意，沙发上都能坐。”  
展先生坐在沙发上，随意的打量他这间屋子：“你的事……我已经听说了。”  
莫关山冷笑一声：“传的这么快吗。”  
“确实挺快，我也受过这个苦，”展先生赞同的点点头：“我来，其实是发现你挺不在状态的，尤其是你之前消失一段时间回来之后，你不像那种心大的人，未婚先孕这种事我也不大相信能发生在你身上，除非……”  
“除非什么？”  
“除非你爱极了那个人。”展先生笑笑：“我说的对吧。”  
莫关山有一瞬间的失神：“那又怎样？”  
“我跟你说说我和我的爱人吧。”展先生喝了一口莫关山递过来的牛奶：“我跟他的家境差距其实挺大的。”  
家境……莫关山自嘲笑笑。  
“我们，一个穷小子，一个富家少爷，看似八竿子打不到一起的两个人，居然在一起了，不可思议吧。你知道我们在一起多久了吗？”  
莫关山摇摇头，他认真听了起来。  
“14年。”  
莫关山瞪大了瞳孔。  
“我们是高中同学，那个时候我知道他是个小少爷，也不敢去招惹他，平时也很少有与他说话的机会，可就是这样一个人，某天居然跳到我面前说喜欢我，要跟我在一起，我不答应他就开始强追不舍，”讲到这而展先生眉眼净是温柔：“后来我答应了他，想着人就只是高中情窦初开，想尝尝恋爱的滋味，可没想到，这一谈就是五年，直到大学毕业……他家里来找我了。”  
“原因自然很简单，让我离开他。那个时候……家里人的阻拦和工作上的压力一度让我想放手，我不愿踏入世俗，一心想着当画家，所以家里也没什么存款，偶尔出去打点零工补贴家用，但他不同，他以后是要接手家产的，所以他的丈夫必然要在事业上给与他帮助，我肯定不是个合适的人选。所以，毕业后没多久就跟他提了分手。他很生气， 他气我那么容易就放手，他都可以坚持，有时候仔细想想，他背负的压力其实比我更重。他这样都能坚持，我还能有什么资格对他说不。”  
说到这儿展先生笑了出来：“我把他追回来可是废了不小的力气，还差点进了重症监护室。这个就不跟你说了，怕你笑话。”  
“他后来为了我跟家里斗争，竟然直接让我标记他。后来他家里再不愿意，也只能作罢……我跟你说这些，不是想炫耀我们有多幸福，只是想告诉你，无论遇到了什么困难，只要两个人一起面对，总会迎刃而解，一味的逃避不是办法。”  
两个人吗？莫关山想，贺天会吗？跟他一起。有个答案在心底呼之欲出可他却突然开始怕了，果然做人不能有希望，到时候也就不会有失望了。  
“14年啊，两个七年之痒我们都坚持过来了，以后真的没有任何东西能够阻挠我们在一起。”展先生站起身：“希望今天我说的话对你有作用，有什么需要帮忙的尽管提。”  
“谢谢……”  
临出门前展先生还回头说了句：“改天带他来见你，是个小朋友脾性，到时候你会喜欢他的。”  
送走展先生，莫关山回到了沙发上坐着，没过多久，他安静了一天的手机突然响了，莫关山拿起看了一眼，是贺天。  
【今天发生了很多事，一时半会儿说不清，我的手机快没电了，到时候我会找机会出来见你，我不在的日子记得每天按时吃饭，我安排的人明天就会来照顾你。爱你。】  
最后的两个字让莫关山拿手机的手有些发抖，这两个字，真的可以依靠吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！


End file.
